Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 18th, 37 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting from March 18th, 37 LC. Record Elberich Haltring: '''I call this session to order. Madame Chancellor has the floor. '''Hellissa Brisby-Pyrestaff: '''Alright so, we had an hourglass that went off. It was a pretty big spell; most people became younger. We then adjusted the spell, and we reached equilibrium within the spell, so some people were older, some were younger, some were restored. But we had mostly adults at that point, which was great. Now the spell is broken, so everyone is - generally great, aside from people who are normally temporally displaced, which will have issues, forever. Now the hourglass is just an hourglass, without sand. You could probably put actual sand into it. It’s staying with Zanbor, because it's not magical. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Thank you, Madam Chancellor. Now last evening I led a contingent of Battlemages to Dalaran's Naval Base in Kalimdor as a result of receiving a distress signal from the forces stationed there. It turns out a rather organized band of Southsea Pirates had not only taken over the base in an effort to plunder it, but also to strategically damage Dalaran's war effort. After we stormed the beach Southsea reinforcements arrived and we were completely overrun, thus causing a retreat. Afterwards I received word that other Dalaran Forces bases had been attacked so now we are faced with quite a dilemma since most of these bases assist with the transportation of supplies to and from the frontlines on the Broken Isles. Because of this we are launching a number of operations next week to attempt to recover and reinforce our bases around the world. We will also attempt to figure out how this could have happened. As a result, later this evening we will be voting on a funding package to help bolster our defenses at our bases and to retake those that were lost. Ms. Coen. '''Olivia Coen: Pirates acting so coordinated against such areas is rather odd...is there reason to believe the Legion is behind this or is this just opportunistic on their part? In other words, are we dealing with fel-pirates? Elberich Haltring: '''...that is what I suspect, actually, though I have no proof to support this theory. '''Olivia Coen: Splendid. Elberich Haltring: '''Our operation tomorrow will hopefully be able to discover what is behind these coordinated attacks. Any other questions? Also, next Friday there will be an event hosted by Senator Aeranth. I assume it involves searching for lost Tarot Cards. We shall now open the floor. Please indicate you wish to speak by raising your hand or your staff. Mister Manderly. '''Duncan Manderly: '''Isn't Lucas in the hold? '''Elberich Haltring: '''Minister Demes. '''Salazar Demes: '''No, not anymore. '''Elberich Haltring: '''No, he is not. '''Salazar Demes: '''He was sentenced to the hold for 48-hour observation, following with a week of non-magical community service. '''Duncan Manderly: '''Ah. Oi see. Disregard, then. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Anyone else wish to speak? Madam Chancellor. '''Hellissa Brisby-Pyrestaff: '''I was kidding about the vault thing; all the Ministers still have access. It occurred to me that I was quite busy at that moment. Also, again, the item is -no longer magic-, so it's just. There. We do have the spell, however, and it's going to be stored in the vault. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Mister Emerson? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you Mister Speaker! Hello and good evening to you worthy friends. For those who may not know me, I am former Chancellor Zanbor Emerson. You can call me Former Chancellor Zanbor Emerson or Your Excellency. I have decided to appear occasionally to muck things up and be a bother to my colleagues who are ever so strict about things. Additionally, I am recording this meeting. Let it be known that these sessions are once more public record. Thank you, Mister Speaker. '''Andeven Icestrider: '''Welcome back, Former Chancellor. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Thank you, Your Excellency. I also have another announcement in regards to the former Chancellor. He is being appointed as a Special Envoy in charge of Arcane Policy for the Minister of Foreign Affairs. That means he will go out and help others with their problems and magic stuff. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Good. '''Salazar Demes: '''What an excellent idea! '''Olivia Coen: And magic "stuff"? Zanbor Emerson: '''I thank you for assigning me to this random post. It may sound like I will be out of Dalaran, but trust me I will always be here to bother you when I can be. '''Elberich Haltring: '''I have no doubt, your Excellency. Now then, we have some guests here to speak before the Senate. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''You! I remember you! '''Elberich Haltring: '''Order, Minister. '''Praesius Nighthaunter: '''Oh. It's the Mage-Commander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Oh lovely, th'thief remembers me. '''Praesius Nighthaunter: '''Glad to see Dalaran has fared well since I was last here. Magi of Dalaran, I am called Praesius, known by some as Nighthaunter. I speak for the Illidari. At the invitation of your Archmage Khadgar, we have fought at your side since this latest invasion began, reaping a heavy toll upon the Legion for their transgressions on Azeroth. The efforts of the Illidari, the Kirin Tor, and every other Pillar that holds up this world have done much to rob the Legion of their strength. While our Lord Stormrage has returned to us, we would all be wrong to rest upon our laurels. My Brethren and I come here seeking allies for a new offensive in this War. Things are going to get worse before they get better. No region has gone untouched by the Legion. The Emerald fires will fall from the Sky again. So we are left only to take the fight to them before they can strike at us. Every Ally we can call to our side, every hand that can hold a Blade or cast a Spell, we would have. We must strike at their heart on Azeroth. This -will- happen, Sorcerers. With our will or against it. And the Miserable Shore it sits upon. I will not lie to the chances of our success. But the Broken Shore must be invaded if we are to close the Tomb. We will cast our Glaives with yours when the time comes. I hope you come to the right decision. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Thank you for coming before us, Demon Hunter. We will consider what you have said and word will be sent to you on our decision. '''Hellissa Brisby-Pyrestaff: '''Thank you. '''Praesius Nighthaunter: '''Zin-al Illidari. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Very well then. We will take questions if our guests are willing to answer them. Senator Arc. '''Nyrinas Shadowglaive: Our kind are feared, as our devices and plans. Any questions offered to alleviate them, we will answer. Farel Arc: '''If I may, how do the Illidari propose to resume operations on the Broken Shore? Has any intelligence been gathered as to their fortifications recent fortifications and equipment? '''Nyrinas Shadowglaive: The Legion's presence has entrenched itself deeper since the first invasion. However, unlike the previous invasion information is useful here. They have few remaining Monoliths on Azeroth not focused elsewhere in the Legions crusade upon Azeroth. Aside from that they have not changed much: likely they do not suspect an attack anytime soon. We've also found positions that might further our combined influences upon the area and create greater momentum in the push for the Tomb of Sargeras. '''Farel Arc: '''Thank you. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Are there any other questions? Very well then. We shall now vote on the proposal from the Demon Hunters. I will individually go around and ask each senator for their vote. Either Yay, nor Nay. The Former Chancellor will record them. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Thank you everyone. The vote to assist the Demon Hunters is approved. '''Praesius Nighthaunter: '''We welcome your presence. There is far too much to be done and little enough time to do it in. '''Elberich Haltring: '''We agree. Eye watch over you, Demon Hunters. I will be in contact soon. '''Praesius Nighthaunter: '''Enshorah las in'daloras. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Now then, the next matter for this evening will be my proposal to grant emergency funding to the Dalaran Navy and Battlemage forces to reinforce our bases around the world and to take them back. This must be done in order to keep our supply lines to the front open. This will take the form of an 10,000-gold allocation. Are there any questions or concerns before we vote to grant emergency funding? Senator Arc. '''Farel Arc: '''What costs are expected to be covered by this fund? Re-supply, fortification, and production and repair of vessels? Our operations to reclaim our bases may cause these pirates to inflict as much damage as possible while retreating. I concur with an emergency fund, though we may want to increase the amount, or perhaps wait to calculate damages following the operations. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Aye, I understand what you are saying Senator. This fund will support all of the matters you mentioned, but if you advise that we should raise the amount then I trust in your expertise as a Captain within the Battlemage corps. I would prefer to wait until after, but sadly we need this funding immediately. What amount would you recommend we raise the emergency fund to? 20,000? '''Farel Arc: '''40,000 would be my preference; logistically, all repairs and material transportation will need to occur quickly; what is not used can always be reabsorbed once we've ensured the safety of our posts. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Very well. Then the amount I am proposing for emergency funding has been raised to 40,000 gold. Senator Icestrider. You had a question. '''Andeven Icestrider: '''I agree with Senator Arc; A reimbursement may prove more prudent, considering the damage is not fully yet wrought. However, efficiency is my concern. Is it possible to have the Ministry pay for the repairs and reinforcements on credit? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''My ministry can do so. Fer now we can shift funds from th'general fund if we can't get an immediate transfer from th'central bank. '''Hellissa Brisby-Pyrestaff: '''I do believe Minister Demes has a question too. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Very good. Minister Demes. '''Andeven Icestrider: '''In that case, I would prefer the motion be altered to allow the Ministry of War to use funding from the general on loan. '''Hellissa Brisby-Pyrestaff: '''For the record, the Senate has one hundred and seven thousand gold in the Cross Ministry funds, that can be used for this. '''Andeven Icestrider: '''Then perhaps the cross-general would be the best source. '''Hellissa Brisby-Pyrestaff: '''Which is what we are going to be voting on, that is where it will come from, if we vote to do so. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Alright, the proposal will be amended to allow the Ministry of War to borrow 40,000 gold from the cross-general fund. We will factor this in during our next budget should this motion be approved. '''Andeven Icestrider: '''Very good. I yield the floor. '''Elberich Haltring: '''I therefore ask the Senate for unanimous consent on the matter of the Ministry of War borrowing 40,000 gold from the cross-general fund in order to retake and fortify our bases around the world. Then the motion is approved. Thank you, Senators, for your attention and input this evening. In times of war we must all work together to ensure our nation remains united. There will be no promotions tonight. I now adjourn this senate session. Eye watch over you all. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Events Category:Documents